


Snow Day

by TheStainedDreamer



Series: The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Friends [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Filler, Fun day with the girls, Gen, Girls also play video games, Jabbing, One Shot, no Hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStainedDreamer/pseuds/TheStainedDreamer
Summary: Kagami's car broke down and spends the day with the girls. No akumas, just a fun one





	Snow Day

Sabine stirred and opened her eyes. It was a cold Saturday night, the moonlight that normally gleamed and dimly lit up the room did not emerge, as they expected a snow storm, the sky was dark grey. She could hear the icy wind bellowing, howling from outside. Even with the heater warming up the room, Sabine felt the cold by hearing the weather. 

By her side, her husband slept soundly on the double air bed, and across the room was Marinette on the single bed. Sabine carefully and quietly slipped off the mattress and stood up, tiptoeing to the door. She gently and slowly opened it to prevent any noises, and she walked out. A shiver crawled up Sabine’s spine, it was close to freezing and she rushed to the bathroom, so she would hurry back to bed and be under the warm covers.

After using the bathroom, she took a couple of steps to the spare room before she heard something shattering. Her head jerked up, it came from the kitchen. Did someone break in? Or did someone leave the window open and it got blown by the strong wind? Or was it too close to the edge?

Either way, she walked closer to the kitchen, she entered and turned on the lights. She hissed as she covered her eyes briefly until they adjusted. She searched around her surroundings, and a panicked voice caught her on guard. She grabbed the rolling pin before looking where the voice came from.

She discovered what caused the crash; the cookie jar had fallen over; cookies and crumbs were all over the floor. Her grip on her weapon loosened as she observed the room, trying and see what caused it to fall over. The windows weren’t open, and weren’t broken; no one could have gotten in.

She turned back to the jar, and froze, seeing a strange, little red and black critter wiggle out from underneath the broken jar like she was stuck, before floating upwards with a cookie in tiny paws. The creature munched away, before spotting Sabine. The pair stared in shock.

“…Merde.” The red creature muttered under her breath, dropping the cookie.

\-----

Ella and Etta ran out excitedly. “It’s snow!!” They squealed in delight, they jumped into the snow, making snow angels and hitting each other with the white stuff, their loud giggles filling the environment.

“My sisters look like they’re having fun,” Alya beamed. Marinette shivered at the thought of going outside – even with warm clothing.

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Nora spoke up and the girls looked at her. “How children can have fun, at a time where there’s a butterfly-crazy tyrant about.” She said almost casually and sipped her coffee.

“They have no concept of the danger…” Marinette whispered. “But that’s the best thing, positive emotions and fun, they won’t get akumatized. And seeing children having fun, can really brighten the mood.”

“Basically, don’t be a buzzkill, _Nora_.” Alya said quickly.

Nora regretted taking a sip of her coffee, because she coughed, and it went up her nose. “Anansi!” She yelled, and the girls laughed.

A moment later, Sabine walked over to the girls and gave them their hot chocolates.

“Sabine, can I have cookies with my hot chocolate?” Alya asked.

“I’m sorry, Alya, but they’re all gone.”

“They’re _gone?_ But we made a fresh batch yesterday!” Marinette gasped.

“Did the twins eat them already?”

“No,” Nora shook her head. “Remember? Maman told the little ones no cookies because they were too hot, and it was nearly bedtime.”

“Aww…” Alya and Marinette sighed.

“Must have been the _naughty fairies_ again.” Sabine giggled, giving a quick eyeshot at Marinette’s bag before staring back to the girls before they noticed.

“Maman, we’re fourteen…” Marinette groaned, when she was younger, her parents blamed the naughty fairies on things disappearing.

Then they all stopped as the realization dawned on them; they haven’t heard the twins’ howling laughter and cheerful squeals. Immediately, Nora shot up and ran to the door, pulling it so hard that she damaged the doorknob. She was greeted to the sight of the twins, a teenage girl, and an adult man.

“Who the hell are you?” She glared, then she growled. “Ella, Etta! You know better than to talk to strangers!”

“But Anansi, they needed help.” The twins whimpered.

“My apologies, Madame…Anansi? But our car broke down…”

“Wait a minute, Kagami?!” Marinette was surprised, she came over to investigate.

“Marinette, you’re friends with this girl?” Nora turned to her, and Marinette nodded.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say friends, but...” Kagami stepped forward. “At least better than being at a total stranger’s apartment.”

“Can Kagami stay here while we try and fix the car?” The man asked, and Nora sighed.

“Papa!”

“What?” Otis approached, he was still in his pyjamas. 

“This poor sucker’s car broke down; do you think we should call the mechanic?”

“Mmm, it’d be a while.” Otis glanced at the man. “So you may as well make yourself at home until someone gets here.” He grabbed the phone. The man nodded and then sat down.

“Do you want anything?” Sabine offered, and the man shook his head. He turned to Kagami.

“How about you go and spend time with those girls while we’re here?”

“And do what? Stupid pillow fights or do nails or?” Kagami raised an eyebrow. “No thanks, I’m-“

“You’re still a child.” He said bluntly. “You should go and have fun.”

Marinette and Alya had their eyes on Kagami, and Marinette walked up to her.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“…Alright.” Kagami relented, and they went into Alya’s room. “So, what are we doing?”

“Movies, video games, or-“ 

“Video games?” Kagami was surprised. “Your parents really let you play them?”

“Uhh, yeah…why?” Marinette was curious.

“Video games are a distraction from your grades and goals…do you really-“

Alya quickly shoved the controller in Kagami’s hands and she was alarmed. “Come on, Kagami! It’s time for you to meet the world of video games and have some fun!”

“But-“

“No. Buts.” Alya booted the game up. It was _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_.

“Put in your character name.” Alya selected her character, and Kagami appeared lost. Right before she was about to put in her character’s name, however, Marinette interrupted.

“Umm, Alya, maybe not play multiplayer with her yet? Maybe just you and I for the first few times and she watches?”

“MMM, yeah that’s better. Come on, Mari, let’s fight!”

Kagami quietly observed them as they played, not watching the screen – but rather keeping an eye on the controllers, and the buttons. She was very intrigued. Marinette noticed, and took the time to show Kagami each button to press. This caused Marinette to lose the fights, but she didn’t care.

After she mesmerized the commands, she lifted her head to look at the television. The game seemed to be a beat-them-up with robots. The matches had three or seven fights, depending who won three fights first.

Finally, the girls finished and Alya beat Marinette. They had four matches overall. “Aha! Alya 3, Mari 1!”

“Don’t get cocky, it was just an easy one because I was showing Kagami how to play.” Mari grinned. “Next time, I’d kick your butt!”

“I think I got the gist of it, let me try.” She put her hands out and Marinette placed the controller in her hands. 

“Prepare to lose!” Alya yelled, and Kagami smirked. They played, and Alya was horrified. Kagami was really good, amazing for someone new. Kagami won the first fight.

“Lose, huh?”

“Still got two more matches!”

“You’re on!!”

Marinette grinned as she watched the girls bicker and banter while they play the game. Much to Alya’s disappointment, Kagami was the victorious.

“No way!!” Alya shouted. “You’re…you’re a noob!!”

“A noob?” Kagami was lost.

“Nevermind that! Just, I can’t believe you won!”

“You’re amazing, Kagami!” Mari put her hand up, and Kagami stared before realizing. She high-fived her.

“You know, that reminds me of when I beat Max.” Marinette brought up. And Alya put her hands on her cheeks and gasped, her pose resembling The Scream painting.

“I hope I don’t turn into a terrible gamer akuma!!” She screamed. The trio burst out into laughter, and Kagami snorted. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and the girls’ chortle got louder.

“Oh my god, that snort! It was so adorable!!” Marinette declared.

“No, it wasn’t…” Kagami grumbled. Marinette beamed. Usually Kagami was stoic, blunt, and rarely did she see Kagami so happy. She was truly having the time of her life.

“Can we play another game?”

“Sure, Kagami, take your pick.” Alya pointed to a box full of video games. She searched through it and lifted one out. _Tony Eagle Master Skater 5_

“Alya, what about this one?”

“Oh,” She grabbed it from Kagami. “Don’t worry about it, it’s terrible. I thought I already got rid of it.” She went over to the window, opened it – and chucked the game out.

“…Okay?”

\------

The girls played video games for the next couple of hours and decided to have a break – besides, the mechanic was here and was fixing the car. The girls came out, Kagami had a smile on her face.

“I can’t believe how fun they are! Oh my god!”

“You’re pretty good for a noob!” Alya laughed, and Kagami scowled – having learned the term while they played.

“Girls, would you like some hot chocolate?” Sabine asked.

“Yes please, Madame.” Kagami said formally. And Sabine was horrified and shook her head.

“Oh don’t worry, dear, just call me Sabine.” She had a soft smile. She liked the term from other adults, but from children? Absolutely not. It made her feel old.

She prepared the hot chocolate for the girls, who sat down at the table and chattered briefly. Then Sabine served the hot beverages. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

Kagami waited for few moments, and then she took a sip. Her eyes widened with wonder. “Oh my god, this is…incredible!!”

“Yeah, maman makes a killer hot chocolate!” Marinette beamed with pride. “Not a surprise, if I’m honest, my family's good when it comes to sweets and chocolate, so much that our bakery…was the best around.”

“Your bakery?”

“Yeah, the Dupain-Cheng bakery…” Marinette’s voice fell silent, and so did the room.

“…My deepest apologies for what happened for your bakery.” Kagami heard of it but had no idea Marinette was one of the Dupain-Chengs.

“Aww, turn that frown upside down!” Alya grabbed Marinette’s face and forced her lips into a smile. Marinette’s face looked funny before she jerked away.

“Alya!”

“You should have seen your face!” Alya snickered. Marinette pouted playfully.

Kagami just watched the pair, joking around and laughing, acting like children. She didn’t quite understand it, they were teenagers, they were young adults, then why were they acting so childish? Why was _she_ acting childish? Is this what it meant to have fun?

As much as it was confusing, Kagami couldn’t help herself and began to giggle as well. Today had been truly a delight.

Their time was cut short when the driver walked inside. “Kagami, car’s fixed. It’s time to go.”

“A little longer? Please?” Kagami asked, and he shook his head.

“Sorry, you know your parents want you back home now.”

“Okay, then…” She got up and turned to the girls. “It was a pleasure to spend time with you today. Mari, Alya. Merci.”

“I hope you had fun.” Marinette gave a goofy smile and Kagami suppressed a chuckle.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I jabbed at The Gamer episode, terrible episode. Also jabbed at Tony Hawk Pro Skater 5.
> 
> I had too much fun with this one


End file.
